You Call the Shots, Babe
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst]
1. Chapter 1

_The town wakes early, like it does every day; small towns need a_

 _head start if they're going to have any chance in the world._

Fredrik Backman

 **Simon Lewis**

 **Age: 24**

He always comes back. He never really does abandon us. I think we all knew that, but sometimes we just needed a reminder. We needed to realize that a person like him came from a small town filled with us. That a person as valued and infamous as he managed to begin in this place, miles away from the city.

Nobody really notices Alicante. It's a town in the middle of nowhere. Forests and ponds surround it. That's probably why the entire country ignores us. They may believe that there can't possibly be people living in such a deserted area. Well, there are. I'm one of them.

We're a total of nine hundred and fifty-six people. Yes, we were that specific. You are either born here or you lost your way and found yourself here. If you're the latter, then you decide to stay, because what the heck.

When Jace Wayland happened, well, things got a whole lot crazier than before. We all knew Jace. All the kids here grew up together. We kind of all knew he was different. We could just sense it. His mother had left him as a baby and his father was long gone. Nonexistent. He was dumped on the lawn of the Lightwood house on a cold morning. It was Maryse who found him, bundled up in a blue blanket. When she described his appearance to the town's people, she waved her hands wildly as if in awe. He had honey colored eyes and somehow, if you stared long enough, you'd love him completely. His hair was tawny and long. He had a birthmark right underneath his lips. Suffice it to say, Jace was cared for by all of us. He was our orphan. We treated him as our own.

There isn't much to do in Alicante. We have one diner. One bar. Two shops. And a bunch of old buildings that were ready to collapse. Oh, yeah. Don't forget about the church. We were a small population, but we'd never forget our creator. That was for sure.

Jace was raised by Robert and Maryse, who spoiled him profusely. Of course, they had two other children. A girl named Isabelle, rebellious and abnormally tall. A boy named Alec, reserved and quiet. Surprisingly, Jace fit in. He balanced Isabelle's reckless behavior, even aiding her when she performed stupid stunts. He spoke with Alec in a way that made you believe they were biological siblings.

Time here goes by slow. It's probably because we're always waiting for something. When you live in Alicante, you learn that there are bigger things out there in the world. You learn that you aren't obligated to stay here forever. Still, everyone loved this town. Everyone loved the campfires and the religious gatherings. The tiny carnivals with wacky looking rides. Everyone loved each other. I can say that with a lot of certainty. Nobody visited Alicante. Nobody toured here. Nobody in the outside world gave a crap about us.

That's why, I guess, we stood so strong together.

I don't remember the exact day we noticed just how big Jace could be. Just how far he could reach. We suddenly just did. I recall him scribbling on anything he could get his hands on. We could never understand what he wrote; his handwriting was pretty messy. If you went over to his room, you'd see crumbled up papers underneath his bed, atop his dresser, and covering the carpet. All he did was shrug, changing the subject. I think what he wrote was private. At that time, we were kids. We didn't care. The future meant nothing to us. We simply enjoyed what we had.

Right now, Jace tours the world. His first album sold four million copies. And from there, all hell broke loose. Agents wanted him desperately. They reached out to him in every way possible. He ignored them. He ventured to New York, where he signed with an independent company called the Mortal Instruments. The Mortal Instruments wasn't successful. Actually, it lacked profit, but Jace didn't care. So as soon as his songs were released, the company had fallen into an endless pit of cash. Jace never told the media where he came from. He never mentioned Alicante. He always swept aside any question that revolved around his early life. To him, we were a great secret. We would never be revealed.

And we liked it that way. We liked the fact that millions of people were trying to figure out things about our own Jace and they would never know. They could never imagine that he came from here. A remote area with nothing and everything.

Like I said, he never stays away too long. I guess there's a magnetic pull that drags him back no matter his thoughts. When he comes back, we welcome him normally. Because to us, he is normal. He's just our brother and our son and our friend. That's it.

Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. We knew he missed the smells of Alicante. The firewood, the rolling hills, the cigarette smoke. We knew he yearned for home. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild.

Clarissa Fairchild couldn't hurt a fly. She smiles too widely, compliments excessively, and lives a life so ordinary it's almost overbearing. Of all the girls in this town, she's the most radiant. I get to say that because we've all pretty much agreed on it. I don't think a guy hasn't had a crush on her, no matter how minimal. She has long, auburn hair. It glistens when the sun shines on it. It's so soft, your fingers feel as if they are numb when grasping the wavy strands. Her skin is pale, but it's not the whiteness of her body that is eye-catching. It is the freckles that cloud your vision. They spot her nose and the bottom of her orbs. They scatter across her chin and down her chest. She has sparkling eyes. They're green and blue and violet and ever-changing. You can't really pinpoint the color. We've argued about it so many times. Jordon thinks they're hazel. Isabelle thinks they're a dark brown. I think they're infinite.

Clarissa was Jace's childhood friend. She was his go-to companion. She was the one who gathered up his notes and placed them neatly on his desk. She was the one who secretly bought him new pencils and pens, fancy and rich in ink. She was the one who cheered him up after he grew frustrated when his pieces didn't sound right. To her, she was just being helpful. She was just being the person everyone knew her has. In his perspective, all her actions felt like they were meant for him.

Then we were teenagers. And as teenagers here in Alicante, you can kind of do anything you want. Pot was pretty limited. Cigarettes became everyone's favorite snack. Graffiti was their way of expression. We were typical youth, invigorated by time and helpless when faced with growing up. We never really saw much of Jace and Clarissa together. We were all in the same places, yeah. Their relationship must have been a little rigid and stretched out. They had drifted apart. Clarissa remained friendly; she had no other choice. Jace continued with his music. And naturally, we worshipped him like a god.

I don't really know where he is now. Nobody does. Perhaps Australia, China, Canada...

The possibilities were endless.

What kept us going was the fact that we knew he'd come back. We knew that Alicante's crooked welcome sign would drag him to our warm houses, filled with our dirty jokes, our serious conversations, and our most private dreams. Besides, as long as Clarissa was with us, he'd have no other option but to pay a visit.

 **x**

 _Hi, fellas. New story. Please review. I honestly don't give a shit about the favorites and follows; they're nice to look at, but they're pretty meaningless. So just give me your opinions. I hope it's not asking for too much._

 _Update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_"The best friends of our childhoods are the loves of our lives, and they break our_

 _hearts in worse ways."_

Fredrik Backman

 **Simon Lewis**

 **Age: 24**

We were having one of those campfires we always have. The adults sat around one another, talking and smiling amongst themselves. They were our moms and dads and even our wrinkled grandparents. But we were in our own circle. The teenagers and youth of Alicante. We drank our beer and stared at each other, glassy eyed and artificially happy.

We were in one of our large forests, covered by tall trees and thick shrubs. Darkness threatened to envelope us, but the fire blazing in front of us stood proudly as our protector.

That's when he came. Surprising us all.

 **x**

I don't even remember what the hell we were talking about. I was pretty sure we were sharing dirty jokes with one another. I liked the way Isabelle reacted to what we said. She would grin devilishly, dark eyes glinting. Then she'd lean into me and I'd catch a scent of her pomegranate body wash. She'd tell me something stupid. But I'd laugh, wanting to do anything to get close to her.

Maia was talking to her brother, Daniel. From what I know, they have a rough relationship. Daniel's got some problems. We all look out for the two of them. They're pretty destructive if you let them be.

The one thing I do recall about that night was Clarissa. Obviously.

She was taking small sips from her glass bottle. Her red hair was let down in soft waves that Jordon played with occasionally. Her cheeks were red and her green orbs appeared to be sapphire in the dead of the night. Even though we were all sitting together, she was sitting near Jordon the most. I think he was telling her a story and she was making fun of him, mocking his facial expressions and slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

At one point, I locked gazes with her. She sent me a giddy smile that sent shocks through my bones.

In that moment, I thought she could be anything in the world and she'd be successful. Afterall, she was Clarissa.

 **x**

Nobody called Clarissa Clary. Except Jace.

I don't know where the nickname came from. Nobody does.

It's something between them.

Sometimes, I wonder though...

 **x**

When Jace appeared, we all grew quiet.

Then we blew up. We practically dragged him to the dirt with our embraces and chuckles and kisses.

 **x**

He looked so relieved to see us. His tawny hair was messy and ragged. The loose strands hung across his skin. He swiped his hand over his head. His eyes were bright. They reflected hazy sunsets and long, sparkling rivers and tiny sunflowers.

Slung around his shoulder was his guitar. He never left without it.

 **x**

I caught the sly glance Jace sent to Clarissa, who was too oblivious to notice. Isabelle had ran to him, hugging him fiercely. Then Alec followed, giving him a brotherly pat on the back. His parents leaned into him, muttering profusely and allowing him to realize just how much they missed him.

When he could finally sit down on one of the logs beside us, he looked to Clarissa.

She wasn't aware of his attention. She was too busy giggling with Jordon, their heads clinging together, a mass of red and brown hair.

 **x**

We didn't pester Jace about the places he went to or the things he did. All we did was continue our foolish conversations. It was Clarissa who grabbed a beer from the cooler and handed it to him.

I could swear I saw their fingers touch. Then Jace said, "Thanks."

Clarissa nodded, her face cast downwards. "No problem." Then she let her lips stretch a little. "Welcome back, dreamer."

Jace mumbled in response, as if he didn't want anyone listening. His cheeks went pink. "I'm happy to be back."

 **x**

Nobody knows why Clarissa calls Jace 'dreamer'. It's just another story between them.

 **x**

It was about three in the morning when we actually felt tired. I guess the alcohol got to us. I wasn't complaining though. Isabelle was holding onto me, her slender body fitting gently into mine. Our parents gave us weary stares, knowing we were beyond drunk. I told my mom I'd be home soon. She waved her hand swiftly in the air. I let out a breath. In this town, important things rarely happened. She told me to stay out as long as I wanted.

Before we dispersed, Daniel convinced Jace to sing us a song. Jace looked embarrassed, his fingers tapping a little too quickly over his guitar. He agreed when Clarissa shouted, "Come on! I want to go to sleep on a good note."

 **x**

The thing is, when Jace sings, the world stops spinning.

I think God takes the time to listen too.

 **x**

We all went to our houses, tipping slightly on our toes. At one point, as I was walking Isabelle back to her house, I remembered that I had forgotten my wallet. I thought I'd ignore it, but Isabelle pushed me backwards. "I'm not sleepy anyway." She slurred. "Let's go."

 **x**

When I went back to the camp, I didn't expect to find Jace and Clarissa there. I didn't think they even thought it was possible for them to be alone in one place. Not wanting to interrupt them, I waited, clutching Isabelle's hand in mine. I think she was already snoring.

 **x**

Clarissa gathered her bag. She looked ready to go. She took a few small steps forward. Jace was throwing away bottles and wrappers we had left behind. She turned, whirling hesitantly. "Jace?"

He peered up at her, his eyes widening. "Yeah?"

She tucked a curl behind her ear. I couldn't see her face from there. I heard what she said. "I really liked that song. Thanks for singing it."

Jace glanced to the ground momentarily. He was grinning when he stared back at her. "You're welcome. I'm glad."

Then Clarissa left and I watched as Jace sighed, dropping to the grass recklessly, like he had been floating seconds before.

 **x**

 _Review. By the way, forget about my fucking schedule. I'll update whenever I want to. Deal with it (unless you're my awesome, constant reviewers)._


	4. Chapter 4

_All the bright, precious things fade so fast. And they don't come back._

F. Scott Fitzgerald

 **Isabelle Lightwood**

 **Age: 24**

Clarissa has this weird habit of placing bandaids on her knees. When anybody would ask her why she did that, she shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "To remind myself that I'm human."

When we all laughed and sent one another confused expressions, Jace simply said to her, "I don't think you need a reminder."

 **x**

It's the morning after our campfire. I've woken up with a pounding headache, a result of not listening to Simon when he said that I shouldn't have moved on to my second bottle of beer so quickly. Despite the throbbing of my temples, I'm determined to make this a good day.

I have to. Jace is here.

 **x**

On my way to Jace's house, I collect flowers that have gathered around our porch. Lilacs and sunflowers and orchids. Even though my parents invited Jace to stay at our place, Jace insisted that he wanted to have time to himself. When his first songs went viral and caught the attention of youth across the globe, he purchased a patch of land in Alicante. He brought builders and construction workers who ultimately created a structure of living just for him.

Jace spent most of his time on tour, never really able to visit home. Still, when he got back to his property, he treated it like it was the only place he'd ever known.

 **x**

Before I take the three steps to his front door, I hear voices coming from inside. I hesitate. My curiosity gets the best of me. I listen.

 **x**

I know Clarissa's voice when I hear it. It's soft and whimsical and tender and firm. For a moment, I believe she's in the living room. She had to be close to the front door for me to hear her so closely. "I can't stay for long. I have to head to Jordon's later."

Jace's answer is muffled. "Alright. What is it?"

"I made you something." Then there's shuffling, the noise of movements.

"Why?"

I can almost imagine Clarissa rolling her eyes at him when she says, "Because, you're barely around anymore. And you always say you miss us..." She faltered, volume lowering. "Maybe you can have a piece of us everywhere you go."

There's silence. I nearly back away from the door in defeat. Then Jace comes back. He clears his throat. I knit my eyebrows and wait, wondering what he could possibly respond with.

He utters, "God, I've missed you."

I take that as my cue to finally depart.

 **x**

Simon dreams of leaving Alicante and discovering new roads.

I am terribly sad when he talks to me of such things.

I know I won't be a part of his adventures. Because Alicante is all I've ever wanted. I can't go anywhere else.

 **x**

Back when we were kids, Clarissa and I were a team against the boys. When Jordon made fun of Clarissa's hair, I was there to punch him in the nose, even though I got detention afterwards. And when Jace and Alec teased me about my dolls, Clarissa hid worms under their pillows, giggling because of how slimy they felt in her small palms.

After we turned twelve, Clarissa and I briskly separated. We still talked and joked around, but not in the same way. She created some sort of friendship with Jordon, who ended up replacing me as her go-to companion.

 **x**

Jordon's a good guy. If I wasn't a sucker for Simon, I'd probably have a crush on him. He's got long, brown hair and a piercing on his bottom lip. His orbs are a shimmering hazel, a reminder of wood in the forest and fresh walnuts grown.

The thing about Jordon is...

he loves Clarissa.

We can all tell.

Especially Jace.

 **x**

"Where is everybody?" I ask, sliding my arm around Simon's waist. He leans into my embrace, his glasses clumsily tipping down his nose.

"Alec's out working and Jace is with your parents." He squinted his eyes a little. "Clarissa is at Jordon's."

I purse my lips, tracing a finger on Simon's faded jeans. He watches the invisible designs absentmindedly. "You don't think-" I stop.

I don't need to finish for him to understand me. "that they're together?"

I nod thankfully. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I hope not."

I know what he's going to answer next, but I still ask anyway. "Why?"

Simon tugs at a strand of my hair. "For Jace's sake."

 **x**

It wasn't like Jace's attraction to Clarissa was evident to everyone. He was actually quite good at hiding his feelings and emotions. But we all had these glimpses of him, these moments that you only noticed before his performances.

And he only ever showed those glimpses when he was with Clarissa.

 **x**

Our table is full for dinner. I'm in between Jace and Alec. The air smells like mashed potatoes and Jace's favorite meal, lasagna. Mom fusses over the food; she thinks she hasn't prepared enough for our guest. I scoff and stab into my steamed vegetables, "Chill, mom. Jace has lived here for basically forever."

Jace laughs and Alec even manages a smile. There's something so nostalgic about this moment. We were siblings, through and through.

"So, how long do you think you're gonna stay, son?" Dad asks the question we've all been thinking about. We hold our breaths, seconds turning into minutes.

Jace doesn't look at us. His plate intrigues him more.

"I'm leaving tonight."

 **x**

 **[a/n]:** _Hey fellas! It's been too long. I hope you guys are all well and healthy. Please review and let me know what you think. And BE ON THE LOOK OUT, I'll probably treat you guys to a lil' something for Christmas._

 _Until then, Happy Holidays. How is winter break going for you guys?_


	5. Chapter 5

_"And thus, the heart will break, yet brokenly live on."_

Lord Byron

 **x**

 **Jordon Kyle**

 **Age: 24**

It was Jace's last day and it was going to be a difficult one.

News of his sudden departure spread like wildfire in Alicante. The light that had once shown in the city was dull again.

 **x**

I found myself in the forest, where I knew I'd catch her. She always hid there when she needed to think or when she decided that people were too much.

I tugged the cigarette from my lips and blew out small billows of smoke into the air. Birds chirped from tall, lanky trees that hovered over me. In the distance, I could see squirrels scurrying along the dirt path and the logs we had burned for our campfire still heavily scattered.

A flash of red caused me to grin.

 **x**

"What's up?" I started, standing over her kneeling figure. She was drawing into her sketchbook, one of her pencils tucked behind her ears like in the movies. She was leaning against the bark of a tree, her violet cardigan loose on her body, revealing bits of her skin.

She sighed and glanced up at me. Her green eyes were tired. "I don't know."

I scoffed playfully and grabbed her things. Her supply pouch and her sketchbook and her phone. She rose to her feet slowly and I held out my left arm to her.

When she didn't say anything for awhile, I pursed my lips and muttered, "We should see Jace." I watched her shoulders slump almost involuntarily. "It's his last day."

 **x**

We couldn't head over to Jace's right away. His driveway was already filled with vehicles and even bikes. People said goodbye in bunches of groups, holding flowers they undoubtedly grabbed from one of our fields. So we ventured to my house, a little structure next to our church.

Clarissa was quiet and I led her past the kitchen to my bedroom. I knew what she was feeling. In a way, I felt it too, just a bit.

Jace was leaving. Now, we'd have to wait again. For how long, we'd never know.

 **x**

"Can we listen to some music?" She asked, pointing a finger at my portable speaker. She was sitting on my bed, scrolling through her phone. I knew she was just looking for a past time. She never used her phone for entertainment anyway.

"Sure." I clicked a button on the speaker and instantly heard the beginnings of the _Greatest Showman._ I barked out a chuckle at her choice. "Really?"

Slowly, like she was desperately against it, she beamed.

 **x**

When Clarissa's close to me, I know I'm doing the right thing.

I had never had a family. No mother and no father. Unlike Jace, who had miraculously appeared on the front lawn of the Lightwoods, I was left in the hospital right after I was born. Somehow, my mother had disappeared after she had given birth and left me, a tiny, crying bundle, in the room she had laid in hours before.

Nobody had records of my family. I was raised by a nurse who had ultimately loved me with all of her heart. She was a single mother, her boyfriend ditching her when she decided on taking me in. Her name was Seelie. She was small and faerie-like. When I turned ten, she had died. A gunshot wound in the head. And I had been there, of course. Watching like any kid would have. It was the famous crime of Alicante. If people pitied me, it was because of that. Because a man who had known Seelie romantically in the past barged into our tiny home and shot her, cold blooded and desperate.

He was arrested. And I was left again, alone.

 **x**

It was Clarissa who pulled me out of the hole I had dug myself in.

She was there when I cried like a baby. When I didn't want any of the other kids to know that I was hurting. When I stayed in my room, unable to meet the gazes of my friends who just wanted to play.

I blinked, allowing my fingers to trail through her winding curls. She released a breath and tucked herself further into my chest. If things could stay this way forever, I'd be damn happy.

 **x**

But it was nearing the time Jace had to get on his flight. Once we got outside, I tossed my helmet to Clarissa, who shot me a look of annoyance, and grabbed a hold of the handles of my motorcycle. I had worked like hell to buy it and it was used. I felt Clarissa's arms go around my waist.

Before I could ignite the engine, she shouted, loud and firm, "You better not speed again, J!"

I laughed.

 **x**

We were there just as Jace carried his guitar case toward his car. He noticed us from a distance and stopped, his lips quirking upwards. Something like amusement flickered on his face.

Clarissa was still beside me.

I rolled my eyes and touched her cheek gently. "You go first. I'll wait out back."

She squeezed my hand and I left.

 **x**

I texted Simon while I waited.

 _Me: Where you at?_

 _Simon: ..._

 _Simon: Isabelle's house._

 _Me: Not going well, is it?_

 _Simon: Hell no. She's crying._

 _Simon: And you know how Iz is when she's sad._

 _Me: Is she throwing things? LOL._

 _Simon: Very funny. Not yet, actually. Where are you anyway?_

 _Me: Jace's._

 _Simon: ?_

 _Simon: With Clary?_

 _Me: Yeah._

 _Me: She's talking to him now._

 _Simon: I'll come over later. I got a few video games I want you to check out._

 _Me: Alright._

 _Simon: You should probably check on them. See ya. Wish me luck._

 **x**

Clarissa appeared while I shoved my phone back into my pocket. She was crying silently, her cheeks a crimson hue. I knew she was angry the moment I saw her. She trudged towards me and hurdled her small body on mine.

I sucked in a breath and held her firmly, my arms wrapped around her waist. She muttered into my ear, emotionally distraught, "I hate him! I hate him..."

 **x**

It was hard letting go of her, even if it was only for a few moments. I pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Her green eyes glittered. "Come back quick." Her voice was hoarse.

I nodded.

 **x**

The door to his car was open and he was waiting on me. When I finally stopped in front of him, I smiled. Genuinely. "We didn't even get to talk."

Jace returned the gesture. "I know. Next time, Jordon."

"Of course, man." I hesitated for a second. "Jace?"

He pushed his waves away from his forehead. "Yeah?"

"It's none of my business." I cleared my throat. "What'd you say to her?"

 **x**

It was silent for a minute or two.

 **x**

Then he got into his car and pulled down the driver's seat window.

"It's nothing important."

 **x**

 **[a/n]:** _Review fellas!_


End file.
